


Little Moments

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angsty Lily, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emma is a sweetie, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Food, Food Porn, Gift Fic, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Star Swan, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: After a long day of training, Lily comes home ready to pick a fight. That is until she sees the surprise that Emma has planned for them...





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little one shot inspired by a post on my good friend bauerfanstraten’s Tumblr page. My first time writing Star Swan! The whole thing reminded me of one of my favorite Brad Paisley songs…

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_   
_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm_   
_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_   
_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_   
_Yeah, I live for little moments_   
_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_   
_Yeah, I live for little moments like that-Brad Paisley_

Lily’s car pulled into the parking garage under her apartment, running a hand through her hair. When she had turned into a dragon to get her revenge on Snow White, it seemed so easy. However, her training with Maleficent-no, her mother (that was taking some getting used to), was proving otherwise. She had trouble flying for long periods of time and half the time, it felt as though she was a kid learning how to ride a bike all over again. Her mother was patient, more than willing to work with her, but Lily was getting so frustrated.

 

It didn’t help that Emma had texted her asking to pick up some ice cream on the way home. Normally, she wouldn’t mind, but at that moment, everything was bothering her. She knew the minute she walked into their apartment, she’d be picking a fight with her. Swinging her purse over her shoulder and grabbing the rocky road from the cup holder, she headed up the elevator to their apartment. (Who’s brilliant idea was it for them to get an apartment on the 5th floor?)

 

She put the key into the door and paused in the doorway when she was hit by the scent of something delicious. On the table, she saw takeout boxes from the new Thai restaurant that had opened in town. Lily had told Emma how much she loved it, because the eating options in Storybrooke were minimal. It was either Granny’s, the Italian restaurant or a few food trucks with questionable food. It reminded her of one of her favorite places in Boston. Emma walked out of the bedroom, a big smile on her face.

 

“Welcome home,” she said, kissing her.  She spotted the carton in her hand. “Oh good, you remembered the ice cream.”

“Yeah…rocky road…”

“I went back to my parents’ place and grabbed the rest of my Disney movie collection. Surprisingly my mom hadn’t burned Snow White.” Emma chuckled. “I figured we could have a Disney marathon, eat some comfort food and just relax tonight.”

A small smile went across Lily’s face. “Really?”

“I was doing patrol in the woods today, I saw you were getting a bit frustrated with training. I kinda suspected you might need something like this.”

 

Lily put the ice cream on the counter and threw her arms around Emma’s neck, kissing her. Emma chuckled, deepening it. When they pulled apart, she raised an eyebrow.

 

“I assume this is okay?”

“This is perfect.” She sniffed the air again. “Do I smell gai med ma moung?”

“That, plus kao phad. Plus, even though I asked you to get ice cream, I ordered banana pancakes because I know they’re your favorite. I have red wine, to.”

 

Lily kissed her again, keeping an arm around her as they stashed away the ice cream. Together, they portioned out the food and wine, leaning back on the couch. They started off with Lady and the Tramp, curled up under a big quilt while they ate. Both had pretty large appetites and Emma had ordered more than enough to sustain it, ordering one of everything off the menu. She had only had Thai a couple of times, so she was excited to try new things. Lily fed her all of her favorites. When the movie got to the famous noodle scene, they tried to copy it with the ones of their own, though they just managed to nearly choke and bang noses.

 

“Always works better in the movies,” Lily said with a laugh.

“Maybe spaghetti is better to do that with.”

Lily let out a content sigh. “I really needed this, Em. Thank you.”

Emma shrugged. “I know how hard it is to reunite with a mother as an adult. It can be overwhelming. Just know I’m here for you, always.”

“Just like I am for you.”

 

When Lady and the Tramp ended, Emma slid in Princess and the Frog. She laid her head down on Lily’s lap, the few glasses of wine she had drank were beginning to go to her head. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Lily didn’t notice until she heard her girlfriend’s soft snoring. She leaned down, kissing the top of her head and pulling the quilt over her. About halfway through the film, she realized that she had to pee. There was no way she could move without waking up Emma. So, instead, she got comfortable. Hopefully dragons were able to hold their bladder longer than humans.


End file.
